


Master and Orgy

by alltoseek



Series: Orgy [1]
Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Multi, Orgy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack runs into William Marshall again, some years after they were shipmates, back on Port Mahon where Mercedes now runs the Crown. Smut of no redeeming value ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master and Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> written for a [prompt](http://perfect-duet.livejournal.com/366256.html?thread=4316848#t4316848) on the [2010 Aubreyad Anything Goes meme](http://perfect-duet.livejournal.com/366256.html) on [perfect_duet](http://perfect-duet.livejournal.com).

Jack trudged up the Pigtail steps in Mahon, not looking forward to his solitary dinner at the Crown. He had enough of those aboard ship. On land, Jack felt, all meals should be social, especially dinners. Stephen had taken off naturalising, packing his dinner with him; and wandering about the town and harbour had yet to uncover a single unengaged acquaintance. 

Another solitary figure climbed the steps a little above him. Even from the back Aubrey thought there was something familiar about him. Definitely a sailor - a former shipmate? Jack picked up his pace to come abreast. As he neared, the man turned and Jack instantly recognised William Marshall. Recognition was mutual, of course, and both broad faces broke out into equally broad smiles as they shook hands. "Why, Marshall, there you are," cried Jack. "The finest master in the Mediterranean, as I always said - I dare say the finest in the whole fleet!"

Marshall beamed and turned pink, as he was wont to whenever the captain complimented him, and thanked him, making demurring noises at the same time. "What ship are you with, Marshall?" Jack asked.

"No ship now, sir," said Marshall. "I am as how one should say a man of leisure. I have retired from the Navy."

"Retired!" said Jack, amazed that anyone hail and fit and so dedicated to his trade as Marshall was could consider leaving the Navy.

"Aye, sir, and it is you I have to thank for it, too. The prizes we took on the old _Sophie_ , added to my little savings, fair set me up. Oh, I still act as master for owners of private vessels from time to time - still love sailing, sir, but I can afford to be choosy, as you might say."

"You must tell me all about it - you must come dine with me now. I am on my way to the Crown," said Jack, taking Marshall's arm.

"Why, thank you very much, sir. Thank you kindly," said Marshall, nothing loathe.

Marshall was the kind of seaman Jack liked, a big bluff man, skilled and dedicated. Enjoyed his dinner and could hold his wine, too, as Jack poured him glass after glass of it. Jack knew all about his proclivities, too, but this had not concerned him on the _Sophie_ and it disturbed him even less now, since through the years his particular friend Dr. Maturin had shown him new ways of making beautiful music together. Marshall had admired Jack then and that admiration clearly had not diminished. At the time Jack had chalked it up to respect for him as captain, especially after they had started taking prizes, and a return of Jack's own admiration for his navigation, which skill Jack had sorely lacked at the time. Now however he understood there was a strong physical aspect to it. Not at all discomfited, certain ideas kept pressing for his attention.

Marshall was an older man in those earlier years and he was not any younger now, but he seemed more confident and at ease somehow, which increased Jack's attraction to him. In turn, Marshall viewed Jack as fondly as he ever had. Goldilocks' hair might not shine with the same glow it had in younger days, and his face was definitely more scarred and weather-beaten, but he was the same Captain Aubrey, and he felt his heart glow brighter as they talked, laughed, and sang together.

More than his heart began to glow as he noticed certain actions on the captain's part that confused him. Or rather, they would not have confused him in a stranger, nor in one he suspected shared his tastes; but he knew - or thought he knew - for certain that Aubrey did not. However, when the knee stayed pressed against his own, and the hand, slapped down for emphasis on Marshall's thigh at some witticism, stayed there long after the anecdote was finished, Marshall determined to find out. He placed his own foot on top of the captain's. Jack took no notice, but continued singing, breaking into laughter at the end of his song.

At the end of the dinner, Mercedes herself brought in the coffee. "Mercy, _querida_!" cried Jack, his heart giving a little leap. As Mercy set down the tray, she curtsied low, showing the diamond cross he'd given her those years ago, twinkling in her lovely generous bosom. She made to leave the men, but Jack grabbed her about the waist and brought her onto his lap.

"You know, _tu sabes_ , my friend, _mi amigo_ , Senyor Marshall?" _Si_ , Mercy knew Senyor Marshall. She liked him; he was prompt with payment, he left the young boys alone, and he was always discreet. But she was a little puzzled about the _capitan_ 's familiar behavior and wandering hands in his presence. The _capitan_ had been drinking, certainly, but he did not seem drunk; perhaps somewhat elevated in spirits - almost giddy. Jack continued, "You like him, _si_? Together we could have some fun - you would like that, _te gusta_ , yes?" He raised her fingers to his lips, looking at her roguishly from under his brow while his other hand crept up from her waist to caress her breast. Both aroused and confused, she looked from him to Marshall, now smiling and nodding gently at her. When her gaze dropped to the floor and she saw their feet, her confusion cleared. She was a bit surprised, but it did explain why the Doctor was so upset to find her dining with the _capitan_ that one time.

The Doctor himself was on his weary way back to the Crown. He'd had a long frustrating morning. Too used to uninhabited places where the animals were nearly tame and let him examine them closely with no fear, he had lost some of his inoffensive quietness and too frequently frightened off his quarry. And a raven had stolen his dinner whilst his back was turned when approaching a promisingly quiescent lizard. The lizard had scuttled away too, of course. During his return journey the cages of specimens he had managed to collect, inexpertly tied to the mule, had fallen off and broke open or burst apart altogether.

Weary, dusty, thirsty, hungry, and above all frustrated he entered the Crown. A long pull of mixed water and wine eased his thirst. On learning that Jack's dinner had already been served, he ordered a small repast for himself and went up to the room he shared with Jack to rid himself of at least some of the dust. Finding the door locked, he inserted his key, while his mind finally alerted him that the various low murmurings and moans he'd been hearing were coming from his room. He thought he recognized Mercedes' voice, but the male one was not Jack. He knew all the sounds Jack made. He re-checked the door - this was definitely his room, the key fit. His black mood and mild curiosity overcame his manners, and he opened the door.

There was Jack, though, sandwiched on top of Mercy, with - who? Marshall, of course, from the _Sophie_ , taking him from behind. Stephen felt a stab of jealousy at that, especially the possessive way Marshall had wrapped one hand in Jack's hair. Stephen cared not how many women Jack lay with, nor how often, but he had not realised how exclusively he felt about Jack with men until this sight. He had not heard Jack's voice because his lips were clamped to Mercy's, kissing her while fucking her, and being fucked. Stephen could not mistake the absolute ecstasy on his friend's face.

Quiet as Stephen had been in entering, Mercy, whose mind knew every change in the inn just as Jack's knew every shift of the wind, turned toward the open door. Her expression made an O of horror and surprise, but Jack, who turned as Mercy did, smiled broadly and said, his words oddly jarred as he was pounded from behind, "Why Stephen, there you are!" He reached out a hand to his friend.

Stephen found himself stepping forward to take Jack's hand. He looked into that beloved face, complete bliss evident in every line. Stephen felt his jealousy melt away in the face of Jack's sheer joy and obvious desire to share it. All thoughts of hunger, weariness, and frustration left him as his arousal and excitement mounted. Jack's hand left his and moved to the placket of his breeches, fumbling with the buttons. Mercy, recovering from surprise at this new turn of events, helped him and together they freed Stephen's prick. Mercy caressed it, and brought it between her mouth and Jack's, so that they were both kissing it. Stephen gasped and nearly lost his balance, retaining it by grasping Jack's head. He took the opportunity to remove Marshall's hand from Jack's hair and replace it with his own. At the feel of Mercy's lips and tongue kissing and licking the sensitive underside of his member, he began to understand Jack's desire for this woman. With his free hand he caressed Mercy's soft cheek, his other Jack's rough stubbly one. The contrast, and the unusual but wonderful feel of two tongues at once, sent shivers through his body.

And there was Jack himself, with so many sensations compelling his attention, instead turning his focus to pleasuring Stephen. Besides his lips and tongue working over Stephen's prick, his hand had slid down behind Stephen's hip, underneath his breeches, toward another center of pleasure. Stephen hoped he would remain able to stand.

Marshall did not resent the intrusion of the doctor. To have this dream come true, when he had never imagined it possibly could, he would cheerfully share the captain with an entire ship's company. But whilst he had this opportunity, he was going to fuck Aubrey as he'd never been fucked before, not even by his clever and learned physician.

When Maturin pushed him away from the captain's head, he disentangled his hand from Aubrey's still-golden tresses. Marshall slid his hands to either side of Aubrey's broad hips, and with the strength of his large arms and hands (strength the doctor's slight frame could not possibly possess), brought the captain slamming back into each one of his slow deliberate thrusts. He was gratified by the moans each one elicited from Aubrey, moans emitted around Maturin's prick. Mercy wrapped her legs tightly around the captain's back and hung on as best she could.

With Jack's mouth now engulfing the head of his prick, Mercy's tongue still licking the underside of its base, and Jack's fingers working their way around and into his anus, Stephen could hold out no longer. Holding on to both Jack and Mercy for support, he released all his tension and frustration with loud cries of passion. 

On feeling his friend's release, Jack, who had held out this long only by concentrating as much as he could on complicated calculations of Jupiter's moons, let flow his own passion. The shuddering of his body shook all four of them, Stephen now weakly draped across his shoulders.

Marshall gave one or two more great thrusts, then he too came, great moans pouring from his throat. After a moment he rolled off to the side, to spare poor Mercy, trapped under all of them. When he felt his legs stop trembling enough to allow him to stand, he grasped both sides of Aubrey's face and gave him a frankly amorous kiss, licking away the rest of Maturin's spend. "Thank you, Captain," he said. "My pleasure, Marshall," murmured Jack. Stephen gave Marshall a reptilian glare from his pale eyes, which Marshall returned with a cheerful smile. He rose, dressed, and left.

Jack rolled off Mercy, bringing Stephen with him. She too gave Jack a lingering kiss, murmuring in Catalan. She also then dressed and left, taking the coffee tray with her.

Stephen's thoughts returned to Marshall, or rather to the emotions he'd first felt on seeing him with Jack. He contemplated a remark that would express them without sounding like a jealous fishwife, but determined that it was impossible, since that at heart was how he felt. And all these years he had deplored Sophie's jealous nature, her one weakness; now he understood it. With even less reason, since he and Jack owed nothing to one another, except that they owed each other everything. He sighed.

Jack turned and put an arm around him. "I am so glad you came back it time, plum; it would not have been half so pleasurable without you was here. You did not mind Marshall's being here, did you?"

"Never in life, dear soul, never in life."


End file.
